In the Hell
by tsuunami
Summary: [chapitre 3] Naruto est un collégien banal. En troisième, meilleur ami de Sasuke et amoureux de Sakura, sa vie n'est que routine. Jusqu'au jour où un tremblement de terre violent chamboulle tout. AU : Yaoi, pour le moment.
1. Le collège de Konoha

Chapitre I

Auteur : tsuunami

Genre : Général

Paring : Aucun

Disclamers : Les persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas…sinon…Itay seul sait ce que j'en ferais…èué

Bien le bonjour tout le mooooondeuuuh ! u voilà, désolée de vous avoir fait autant attendre, je suis vraiment, vraiment vraiment impardonnable, mais, je suis de retour après deux longs mois sans le net ! n.n° et, bien que j'ai dut refaire tout ce chapitre, euh…et ben, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! n.n

* * *

Le collège de Konoha

* * *

La sonnerie d'un collège retentissait bruyamment dans la cour de récréation, signe que les grilles allaient se fermer. 

-Arrrrg ! Je suis ENCORE en retard ! Vite vite vite ! »

Naruto accéléra son allure, courant à toute vitesse, manqua de se ramasser sur une canette vide, puis se faufila juste à temps entre les deux grilles automatiques.

-Fuaaaa ! »

-Naruto-kun, encore en retard ? »

-Je sais, pas la peine de te moquer Sakura-chan !», grogna l'adolescent en reprenant sa respiration, jetant son sac à dos sur le sol.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses pouffa de rire, ses mains derrières son dos, et ses cheveux courts dans le vent, dans une pose craquante. Du moins...c'est ce que pensait Naruto. Il rosit légèrement, puis se leva avec un grand sourire.

-GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAAAAN ! », s'écria t-il alors.

-Héhé, Ohayo Naruto-kun !", répondit-elle en riant.

Ils se mirent à marcher tout en papotant.

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'ils étaient dans cet établissement, qui avait aussi une pension un peu plus loin dans le campus. Tout les deux étaient donc en 3eme. Tout les deux se connaissaient depuis maintenant 13 ans, et avec le rejeton Uchiha, un des beaux gosses de l'école, ils formaient un trio inséparable, bien que Sasuke ne montre pas souvent son attachement à Sakura et Naruto.

-Ouais, en pensant à Sasuke, il est passé où cet adepte de la tenebrattitude… ? », grogna le blond.

-Sasuke-kun ? Et bien...il n'était pas très content ce matin, et il m'a demandé de le laisser seul et d'aller t'attendre. Et puis…il est partit je sais pas où… », répondit pensivement Sakura.

Ils passèrent devant Kiba et Shino accroupis au sol, en train de...«jouer» avec des fourmis, quand le brun poussa une exclamation dégoûtée.

-Ouaaaaah ! Mais c'est gore ! »

Ce à quoi Shino répondit par un ricanement moqueur :

-Chochotte… »

Plus au loin, sur le seul carré d'herbe de la cour, Shikamaru Nara était allonger tranquillement, somnolant à côté d'un Choji qui mangeait comme d'habitude un paquet de chips géant.

-Je me suis toujours demander où est ce qu'il trouvait ça d'ailleurs...», marmonna Naruto pour lui-même.

Vers leurs droites, derrière le cabanon de rangement, Neji et Temari étaient encore une fois en train de se disputer.

-C'est de ta faute abrutit ! »

-Tu plaisantes ? C'est qui qui a commencé ! Tête de caniche ! »

-Quoi ? Tu veux te battre ? C'est ça ? Hein ? »

Sakura et Naruto se jetèrent un regard avec de pouffer de rire et continuèrent leurs chemins pour trouver Ino, Tenten, et Hinata en grande conversation dans les toilettes des filles qui avaient la porte ouverte. Enfin...Ino et Tenten poussaient de grand cri, et Hinata acquiesçait de temps à autre en donnant parfois son avis.

-Mais siiiiii ! Il est trop beau je te dit ! En plus, ce matin, il avait mal attaché sa cravate et ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude ! Chibiiiiiiiiii !», s'exclama Ino, les yeux en cœur.

-Woééééé ! J'aurais voulu voir çaaaa ! », renchérit Tenten.

Sakura gloussa.

-C'est de Sasuke-kun qu'elles parlent...», expliqua t-elle à l'adresse de Naruto qui se gratta la joue, perplexe.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous lui trouvez toutes à ce poseur ! »

-Haha ! Ca c'est…_secret_ ! »

-Oh, j'aime ton accent anglais… »

-N'est ce pas ? »

Naruto faillit percuter les jambes de Gaara qui avait élut domicile sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le vague, et sa tête appuyée sur ses mains, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux.

-Oups ! Sorry Gaara ! »

-Hmmm ? ……Hmmm…»

-Pas très bavard… », marmonna le blond une fois qu'ils l'eurent dépassé.

-Comme d'habitude depuis quelques temps. », approuva Sakura en haussant ses épaules.

Naruto lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire.

-Allez ! Du nerf ! Plus vite ! Plus viiiite ! »

-Yooooosh ! »

Lee accéléra le rythme de ses pompes, une grosse flaque de sueur se dépendant sous lui, alors que Kankuro comptait, tranquillement assis en tailleur sur le sol. Sakura se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rigoler, mais Naruto, lui, ne se fit pas prier et éclata de rire.

-Sakura-chan ! Naruto-kun ! Salut vous deux ! »

-SILENCE ! On ne parle pas pendant l'exercice physique ! Plus vite Lee, encooooore plus vite !», coupa Kankuro avec un sourire sadique.

-Bon ben, on va te laisser hein ? »

Sakura et Naruto s'éloignèrent en continuant de rire, quand l'adolescent percuta un brun de plein fouet.

-Ouch ! »

-Ah…Naruto…Sakura… »

Sasuke posa son regard sur les deux adolescents devant lui, mais ne dit pas un mot de plus, alors que Sakura le dévisageait.

-Sasuke-kun…Ca ne va pas ? Tu as les yeux bien rouges… »

-Ca va. », coupa le brun en détournant son regard.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu peux nous le dire si ça ne va pas hein… ? Pas vrai Naruto-kun ? »

-Euh…ouais ouais… », bafouilla le blond, un peu gêné, tandis que la jeune fille se tournait vers lui pour y chercher de l'aide.

-Je sais. »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les adolescents et Sakura toussota.

-Euh…hum. Il est bientôt l'heure, on devrait aller devant la salle non ? »

-Oui ! Bonne idée ! », approuva aussitôt Naruto, mal à l'aise.

-Allez ! »

Elle attrapa les deux mains de ses meilleurs amis pour se diriger vers le collège, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Mais intérieurement…

Sasuke avait pleuré, elle en était sûre. Elle connaissait le brun par cœur depuis le temps qu'elle le fréquentait, et ses prunelles rougies n'avaient pas échappées à son œil exercé. Etrange pourtant… Sasuke n'avait plus pleuré depuis qu'ils avaient été adoptés par Kakashi Hatake, lors de ses onze ans…alors pourquoi, quatre ans après…

C'était peut être à cause d'Itachi.

La rivalité entre ses deux frères était telle qu'ils se haïssaient.

Mais il fallait reconnaître qu'à la place de Sasuke, elle aurait craqué elle aussi ! Des « Ton frère, Itachi est vraiment doué ! » Par-ci, des « Aaaah, vraiment, c'est dommage qu'Itachi soit partit de ce collège…Sasuke est intelligent, lui aussi, mais… » par-là…

Oui, vraiment…elle aurait craqué.

Mais ce qui avait fait pleurer Sasuke…est ce que c'était ça…

-Dis…dis-moi Sasuke-kun, comment vont Itachi et Kakashi-san ? », demanda innocemment la jeune fille.

-… Bien. », marmonna le brun sans trop de conviction, se rembrumant.

Hmm…apparemment, c'était bien ça.

-Maaaah ! Tiens ! On est pas en retard ? », s'exclama Kiba en arrivant en face de la salle de classe, rejoignant les trois autres adolescents.

-Pour une fois… », marmonna Shino, pas loin derrière lui.

-Ah ! Kiba ! Je te cherchais justement, Anko est furax contre toi, à la dernière séance t'as pas attendu à la fin du cour comme elle l'avait dit. Donc…on a un match de Hand contre les gars de Kiri dans une semaine ! »

-Quoi ! Merde ! »

-T'avais autre chose de prévus ? »

-Euh…Non ! », balbutia le brun en rougissant.

Sakura plissa ses yeux, passant tour à tour de Kiba à Shino, puis de Shino à Kiba.

-Tenten est au courant ? »

-Ouais. Tout le monde sauf toi en fait. »

-Ah… »

Peu à peu, tout les autres élèves s'amassèrent en gros tas informe dans le couloir, gênant au passage les plus jeunes, et le professeur de lettres, Melle Kurenai, pria sa classe d'entrer dans la salle pour donner son cour.

-Bien ! Aujourd'hui, je vais vous rendre vos copies ! Vos rédactions ont été excellentes dans l'ensemble, et franchement, je pensais que vous alliez faire pire ! Bien…je vais commencer par la plus mauvaise des copies, et celle qui m'a le moins étonné, Shikamaru Nara…Allez, viens ramasser ta copie espèce de fainéant ! »

Le brun haussa ses épaules, montrant clairement qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, et jeta un bref coup d'œil à la jolie bulle rouge qui ornait sa double page…blanche.

Mais c'était de sa faute si le français ça le faisait dormir ? Hein ? Et ben nan.

Kurenai continua la distribution, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus que deux copies.

-Bon et bien, comme d'habitude, les meilleures notes ex æquo sont pour Sakura Haruno et Sasuke Uchiha ! »

Sakura lâcha un grand sourire fier et attrapa sa copie en faisant intérieurement un grand signe de victoire, tandis que Sasuke restait impassible.

-Sakura, j'ai beaucoup aimé ta conclusion, mais par contre, il te manquait quelques arguments. Quant à toi Sasuke, quelques petites erreurs pas trop grave…d'étourderies, comme d'habitude. C'est dommage, j'ai donné le même sujet il y a quelques années à la classe de ton frère, et lui, a eu une meilleure note que toi… »

-Ah ben, c'est que vous devez être vieille alors ! », lâcha Kiba en ricanant.

Naruto éclata de rire, mais stoppa net quand il vit Sasuke remballer ses affaires.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

-Je me tire. »

-Sasuke ! Rassieds-toi ! Il n'a pas encore sonné il me semble ! », ordonna Kurenai en fronçant ses sourcils, ses mains sur ses hanches.

Le brun ne répondit pas et sortit de la salle de classe sans un mot, encore plus sombre que d'habitude, claquant la porte derrière lui.

-…Très bien, monsieur Uchiha aura donc une heure de colle pour rattraper ce cour et sera convoqué au bureau de Jiraya-san. »

Sakura et Naruto se jetèrent un regard inquiet, et les autres élèves se mirent aussitôt à chuchoter entre eux.

-Vous avez vu comment il était classe ? », fit vivement Ino aux autres filles.

-Ouais, encore plus que d'habitude ! »

-Peuh, il ne fait que se la péter ouais ! », lâcha Kankurô, bras croisés.

-Allez, arrête de faire ton jaloux, on sait que tu l'envies ! »

Seuls Hinata et Gaara ne participaient pas à la conversation enflammée, enfin, sans compter Shino qui n'ouvrait jamais sa bouche.

Sakura ramena une mèche de ses cheveux roses derrière ses oreilles et tapota sa lèvre avec la gomme de son crayon, signe d'intense réflexion.

Quant à Naruto, il était moins bête qu'il n'en avait l'air, et malgré le fait que Sasuke l'agaçait énormément parfois, il était quand même inquiet à son sujet…

-Bien ! Un peu de silence tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer un nouveau chapitre sur la poésie ! »

Il y eut un « Ooooooh ! », de déception, mais les élèves ouvrirent tous leurs classeurs sans trop rechigner.


	2. Premiers tremblements

Chapitre II

Auteur : tsuunami 

Genre : général

Paring : Gaara/Sasuke et Shino/Kiba

Disclamers : Pô à moi !

Yéééééééééé ! New Update là aussi ! n.n Wi, mais je l'ai dit, dans toutes mes fics Naruto ! Mwahaha ! Prenons ça comme...une sorte de pardon pour ma lenteur ? n.n0 Oh lala... Mais si je traine à chaque fois, ça va être chaud de faire des Updates générales comme celles ci...TTuTT Bréf ! Marchi beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes super courageux d'attendre la suite de mes fics, ça me fait super plaisir ! TTuTT. Pis wuilà !

Bon ficage !

* * *

**Premiers tremblements**

* * *

_-C'est dommage, j'ai donné le même sujet il y a quelques années à la classe de ton frère, et lui, a eu une meilleure note que toi… »_

_Meilleur note que toi…_

Meilleur…

Meilleur…

-_Kisama ! Kisama Kisama !_ »

Sasuke frappa avec rage contre le sac de sable, fou de rage. Tout, tout pour Itachi ! Itachi le meilleur, Itachi le parfait !

_-Onore ! Onore ! »_

Il frappait violemment, sans aucune retenue, ignorant la douleur qui se propageait dans ses mains. S'il déchirait le sac, il allait se faire tuer Ibiki, son prof de boxe, mais il s'en fichait complètement. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était de frapper, de frapper à s'en faire mal pour oublier.

Oublier Itachi.

Qu'Itachi crève…qu'il crève !

-_Teme !_ Ah ! »

Le sac se déchira et tout le sable se répandit sur le sol, à ses pieds. Tremblant de colère, le brun se laissa tomber à genoux et frappa le tatami avec son poing, le tachant de sang.

Il s'appuya avec ses mains en serrant ses dents, alors que des larmes de fureurs coulaient le long de ses joues, le souffle court.

Il en avait marre…marre !

-Ca te sert à quoi de te mutiler… »

Cette voix…

Sasuke se redressa légèrement, et se tourna vers l'adolescent qui le regardait, adossé au mur du gymnase, les bras croisés.

-…Qu'est ce que tu veux… », marmonna le brun en lui lançant un regard noir.

-………_baka… _c'est pas comme ça que tu vas aller mieux… »

-_Urusai na_ ! Qu'est ce que tu sais de moi ? Hein ? Rien ! Alors ta gueule ! Ta gueule ! »

-Tu devrais te calmer… »

-Me calmer ? Me calmer ! J'en ai marre ! Tu piges ? Marre ! T'es qui pour me donner des conseils ? Hein ? Laisse-moi tranquille ! Dégage ! DEGAGE ! »

L'adolescent s'approcha de lui mais Sasuke recula, le souffle court et les yeux écarquillés. Il bouillonnait littéralement de rage.

-Ne m'approche pas ! Recule ! RECULE GAARA ! »

-Calmes-toi Uchiha… »

Le rouquin s'agenouilla et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Le brun voulut le repousser mais Gaara fut plus rapide et le plaqua sur le tatami.

-Lache-moi ! _Kisama ! Dokeeee !_ »

-Arrête de bouger, Uchiha…ne m'oblige pas à te faire mal… »

Mais Sasuke se débattit encore plus et le repoussa violemment, avant de se redresser en grimaçant, se mettant en position de défence. Gaara le dévisagea, puis leva son poing dans les airs, prenant son élan pour le frapper au visage.

Alors, inconsciemment, le brun mit ses deux bras en protection et ferma ses yeux.

Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre Gaara. Le rouquin avait toujours été le meilleur, dans le club de boxe du collège. Et même…le meilleur boxeur de leurs âge.

Mais au lieu d'un coup dur sur sa mâchoire, il sentit quelque chose de froid caresser sa joue.

-Arrête de te faire du mal pour rien, Sasuke… »

L'adolescent ouvrit lentement ses yeux, et croisa le regard hypnotique du rouquin, avant de baisser ses prunelles au sol.

-Il fallait…il fallait que je…j'en pouvais plus ! Je devais évacuer, je…je… »

-Tu sais qu'il y a d'autre moyens d'évacuer ? »

Le visage du garçon était près du sien. Trop près. Sasuke recula légèrement et fronça ses sourcils, boudeur.

-La joue pas avec moi, Gaara…je fait pas partit de ces mecs qui passent une fois dans tout lit avant que tu ne les oublies…C'est pas mon genre… »

Gaara prit un air faussement étonné.

-Qui te parle de coucher avec moi ? »

-Très drôle… », ironisa Sasuke en grimaçant.

-……………Bon, laisse moi **_bander_** ta main…_Sasuke_… »

-Arrête Gaara… », soupira l'Uchiha en levant ses yeux au ciel, suivant tout de même le boxeur jusqu'au bureau d'Ibiki, là où ils pourraient trouver une trousse de premiers soins.

Quand tout à coup, le sol se mit à trembler.

Les deux adolescents se jetèrent un regard, surpris, et un grondement s'éleva de la terre alors que tout était secoué dans tout les sens.

Sasuke tomba à la renverse, mais Gaara se retint de justesse à la poignée de la porte, quand, aussi brusquement que cela était arrivé, plus rien.

Plus rien, à part le silence.

-……Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? », murmura Sasuke, les yeux écarquillés.

-Un tremblement de terre ? »

-C'est bizarre… »

Le brun se releva, perplexe, puis finit par hausser les épaules.

-Alors ? Tu me soignes ? »

* * *

-Kiba… » 

-Allez Shino-kuuuun ! »

Le brun leva ses yeux au ciel et tapota la tête du pervers qui lui servait de petit ami.

-Non. On vient de le faire. »

-Shino-kuuuuuuun ! »

Kiba s'accrocha au col de l'adolescent et lui fit de grands yeux tout humides. Il savait que Shino ne pouvait pas lui résister quand il faisait cette tête.

-Bon, d'accord… », soupira le garçon à lunette. « Allez, viens. »

Il prit la main de Kiba et le petit brun noua ses doigts autour des siens, tout content, avant de chantonner.

-Un deux trois bras d'fer chinois ! »

La bataille faisait rage entre les deux pouces, entre un Shino blasé et un Kiba hyper concentré, tirant la langue, quand tout d'un coup, tout se mit à trembler. Les deux adolescents tombèrent à la renverse, l'un sur l'autre, puis tout s'arrêta.

-...Bon sang, c'est flippant ce genre de truc... », s'exclama Kiba, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Inuzuka...tu m'écrabouilles...pourrais-tu avoir la gentillesse de te lever pour me laisser respirer...? »

Kiba ricana et esquissa un sourire mesquin avant de prendre le col de son petit ami dans sa main droite.

-Shin-Shin-kuuuuuun ! Fais moi un bisou...»

-Kiba...»

-Sitoplééééé ! »

Soupirant à nouveau, Shino obéit et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la pile électrique qui soupira de contentement.

* * *

-Shika ! Réveilles-toi abrutit ! » 

-Hum ? »

Le brun leva son visage vers la jeune fille aux yeux turquoises, mais celle-ci fixait quelqu'un d'autre, qui semblait se trouver juste devant lui.

Alors, Shikamaru Naru, prince des fainéants et roi des paresseux, leva lentement son visage vers l'homme à la peau mat qui se tenait devant lui, les bras croisés, et une veine pulsant sur sa tempe.

-Ah…Iruka-sensei… »

-Shikamaru-kun...tu vas me faire le plaisir...d'ECOUTER MON COUR ! »

-Hay hay… », répondit mollement l'adolescent.

-Bien ! »

Iruka Umino retourna derrière son bureau pour continuer son cour.

-Je disais donc, le plus grand foyer de la Renaissance se trouve en Italie, là où résidaient les artistes les plus doués de l'Europe. »

Sakura grimaça quand son stylo plume s'arrêta d'écrire, ayant épuisé toute sa cartouche d'encre. Elle se tourna vers Sasuke pour lui en demander une, quand elle s'arrêta net, surprise. Le brun avait son regard fixé sur un de ses fluos, l'air concentré.

-…Sasuke-kun ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? », demanda doucement la jeune fille.

-…Regarde l'encre… »

L'adolescent s'exécuta et posa ses yeux verts sur le fluo. Elle resta trois secondes sans bouger, plissant ses yeux, quand soudain, elle le vit.

-Elle…Elle bouge ! », murmura Sakura, surprise.

Sasuke acquiesça.

-Tremblement de terre. Encore. »

-Bon sang…ça va faire la troisième fois ! »

-Sakura, Sasuke ! Vous avez finit de bavarder ? », grogna Iruka en levant les yeux de son livre.

-Hai ! Gomen, sensei... », répondit Sakura.

Sasuke se pencha vers elle, après s'être assuré qu'Iruka avait passé à autre chose –Soit, gronder Naruto et Kiba qui ricanaient ensemble –.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais ce n'est pas normal. »

-Ca se prépare. », fit une voix derrière eux.

Sasuke et Sakura se retournèrent légèrement, et le brun interrogea Shino du regard. Même Neji, assis à côté du mystérieux garçon, semblait tendre son oreille.

-Sous la terre. »

-Comment tu sais ? », demanda Neji.

-Les fourmis. Elles ont un comportement bizarre. Elles semblent fuir cet endroit. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, Uchiha…et que ce tremblement-ci était presque imperceptible…pendant plusieurs jours, on ne devrait plus en avoir. »

-Le calme avant la tempête… », fit Sakura, songeuse.

-BON ! Si mon cour ne vous intéresse pas, vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! J'aimerais pouvoir travailler en silence ! », coupa Iruka en lançant un regard d'avertissement aux quatre élèves assis au milieu de la salle de classe.

Cette fois ci, il valait mieux se taire. Iruka était un professeur gentil et patient, mais quand il commençait à s'énerver, mieux valait l'écouter et ne pas lui désobéir.

A contre cœur, Sasuke et Sakura se remirent à écrire, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles qu'ils avaient échanger.

Et ils ne savaient pas à quel point les paroles de Shino furent malheureusement vrais.


	3. Catacombes

Chapitre III

Auteur : tsuunami

Genre : AU, général

Paring : Sasuke/Gaara, Shino/Kiba, mini Sakura/Naruto (hé oui !)…

Disclamers : Pas à moi !

Yeaaaah ! Chapitre trois de ma ptite fiiiiiiiic ! n.n Wuila, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! ¤u¤ Pour le paring Sakura/Naruto, en fait, j'avais envie de l'essayer, pour voir...nn Mais bon. Je trouve quand même que Naruto va mieux avec Hinata... En fait...ça me fait un peu bizarre de mettre Sakura et Naruto enssemble ! XD Mah bon ! Faut bien essayer quoi ! n.n

Marchi à tous pour vos reviews, et pis, bon ficage !

* * *

**Catacombes **

* * *

-Awwwn ! Yondaime-sensei ! On fait quoi comme sport ? », demanda Kiba en baillant. 

-Volley ball ! », répondit le jeune professeur aux cheveux blonds.

Les élèves soupirèrent de concert et Yondaime sourit. Le volley était bien un des sports que cette classe aimait le moins! Toute la petite classe marchait vers le gymnase du collège, situé près d'une plantation d'arbres, face à la cantine.

-Pourquoi on ferais pas du hand, pour changer ? », proposa Temari, ses yeux plissés pour se protéger du soleil.

-Bien sûr ! Et pourquoi pas Gym, tant qu'on y est ? Ce serait pas juste pour ceux qui font pas partit du club d'Handball ! », répliqua Ino.

Les deux blondes se tirèrent la langue. Leurs rivalités n'étaient un secret pour personne…

Yondaime se mit à rire, et fouilla dans une poche de son sac pour trouver la clef du gymnase, alors qu'il lançait une vanne bien sentie qui fit rougir les deux jeunes filles, et éclater de rire les autres membres de la classe. Hm. C'était par pour rien que le grand blond était leurs prof préféré à pratiquement tous, avec Kakashi-sensei.

-Hop là ! En avant les jeunes ! »

Ils entrèrent dans le gymnase, et se précipitèrent vers les vestiaires, mais les trois derniers ne furent pas assez rapides et Yondaime les attrapa par le col.

-Vous trois, allez chercher le matériel de volley s'il vous plaît, j'ai complètement oublié de le prendre ! »

-Haaaahn ! Papa ! T'es vraiment chiant ! », s'exclama Naruto.

-Je sais, je sais ! »

-Peuh ! Ca c'est de ta faute encore, Sasuke ! Si tu m'avais pas provoqué, on aurait pas été à la traîne! », grogna le blondinet, alors qu'ils ressortaient du gymnase.

-Provoqué ? Tu deviens parano mon pauvre ! », répliqua le brun, les bras croisés.

-Uchiha a raison, Uzumaki. », approuva Shino, impassible.

-Tsssheee ! C'est pas juste ! HEY ! Vous avez la clef au moins ? »

A ce moment, Yondaime leurs balança les dites clef, et Shino les attrapa au vol, avant qu'ils ne reprennent leurs marche vers le bâtiment principal du collège. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur en se chamaillant…-- enfin, Naruto gueulait sur Sasuke qui l'insultait --, et se dirigèrent vers la remise, située près de la porte qui menait au parking des profs.

-Voyons voir…Shino, attrape... ! »

Sasuke lui balança plusieurs filets et ballons, que l'Aburame posa dans un caddie, puis il s'apprêtait à saisir des poteaux quand quelqu'un entra dans la petite pièce.

-Tiens tiens… »

Les trois adolescents se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu, et Sasuke se rembrunît.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là, toi… », grogna l'Uchiha, visiblement très mécontent.

Naruto déglutit difficilement alors que le jeune homme aux longs cheveux brun souriait, mesquin. Itachi Uchiha ! Manquait plus que ça !

-Allons Sasuke, c'est une façon de parler à son grand frère, ça ? »

Shino soupira intérieurement. Le grand frère d'Uchiha ! Voilà pourquoi le petit brun semblait vouloir lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler…

-Ta gueule ! Espèce de c… »

Le sol se mit soudain à trembler violemment. Les quatre étudiants tombèrent à la renverse, et Sasuke échangea un coup d'œil paniqué avec Shino. _« Le calme avant la tempête… »_. Bon sang…ils n'avaient plus eut de tremblements pendant une semaine…cela voulait dire que…

-SORTEZ ! », hurla Shino, alors qu'une caisse remplie de ballon de foot tombait au sol, manquant de peu d'assommer Naruto.

D'un même mouvement, ils se précipitèrent vers la sortie, courant tant bien que mal alors qu'ils étaient secoués dans tous les sens. Le couloir était bondé de monde, tous les élèves étaient sortis de leurs classes, complètement paniqués.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ils avancent pas ! », fit Naruto, blême.

Ils entendirent un grand bruit, et une bourrasque de vent balayèrent leurs vêtements. Le plafond en face d'eux s'était effondré, écrasant tous les adolescents.

-Putain de merde ! », jura Itachi, complètement perdu.

Une mare de sang s'échappait des pierres, et Naruto gémit, se reculant pour buter contre Sasuke. Un tremblement plus violent que les autres les projetèrent tous contre un mur du couloir, et les lunettes de Shino volèrent avant de se briser au sol sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

-Venez ! »

Il attrapa le bras de Sasuke et l'entraîna à sa suite, suivit des deux autres. Là, il attrapa un extincteur, et le balança contre la fenêtre qui se trouvait sur une porte. Elle était blindée : c'était celle qui menait au parking des professeurs.

Il posa ses mains sur la lumière qui indiquait : « Sortie », et se hissa avec pour se glisser dans la fenêtre. Les adolescents attendirent une seconde, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Tous les quatre dévalèrent les escaliers à toutes vitesse, avant de courir vers la sortie du parking.

-ATTENTION ! »

Itachi tira Shino en arrière, alors que l'Aburame atteignait les barrières, et une pierre gigantesque s'écrasa devant lui, à quelques centimètres de son nez, soulevant des tonnes de poussières qui les firent tousser.

-Merde ! Par là ! »

Sasuke courut vers leurs droites, mais d'autres débris leurs coupèrent le chemin.

-Putain ! »

Le sol se mit à trembler encore plus violemment, les clouant par terre, puis se fut le noir total.

&

Il ouvrit prudemment un œil…puis deux.

Le sol ne tremblait plus. Tout était calme. Naruto était allongé à côté de lui, encore inconscient. Mais à part quelques égratignures, il n'avait rien. Il s'assit, et jeta un coup d'œil aux deux frères Uchiha. Pas de blessé. Alors, il se leva, et scanna le parking des yeux. Enfin…si on pouvait appeler ça un parking…seules quelques petites ampoules éclairaient le sous-sol, clignotant parfois dans un grésillement, les rares voitures qu'on voyait encore étaient complètement hors d'état, le sol était jonché de cailloux et d'autres débris, comme de la tôle, des morceaux de tableaux…et il y avait même un bureau pour élève.

-Arrrr… »

Shino se tourna vers Itachi, qui venait d'émerger. Le jeune homme se massa les tempes avant de s'arrêter, dévisageant l'Aburame.

-Hé, dis-donc… c'est quoi ces yeux… ? »

Shino entrouvrit ses lèvres, surpris, et porta ses mains à son visage. Ses lunettes… !

-C'est… »

-Huuuuung ! Purée ! Ma têêêêête ! »

-La ferme _Dobe_ ! », coupa Sasuke, grimaçant de douleur en se bouchant les oreilles.

Naruto lui tira la langue et sauta sur ses deux pieds, avant de vaciller, l'air un peu perdu. Il reprit son équilibre, et respira profondément avant de toussoter. Enfin, il leva ses prunelles droit devant lui…en l'occurrence, sur Shino.

-…Beuh…Ca alors ! Chelou tes yeux ! », fit le blond, surpris.

Shino grimaça intérieurement, avant de tendre sa main à Sasuke pour l'aider à se relever.

-On devrait trouver une sortie…ou au moins, chercher s'il y a des survivants… »

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée… », approuva Itachi.

-Et par où on commence ? », grogna Sasuke.

Itachi haussa ses épaules, avant de marcher droit devant lui, au hasard. Les trois autres s'interrogèrent du regard, avant de le suivre, n'ayant, de toute façon, par d'autre choix. Cinq mètres plus loin, ils entendirent des voix.

-Fais attention ! »

-Aye ! Bon sang ! »

-Aaaaah, désolé ! »

Naruto sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, et se précipita vers les voix en hurlant.

-SAKURA ! »

Derrière une voiture écrasée par une tonne de pierre, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses se tourna vers lui, surprise, avant de lui sauter au cou.

-Naruto ! Tu es vivant ! »

Lee, qui bandait le front de Tenten avec un morceau de sa chemise, se tourna vers eux avec un air un peu soulagé.

-Sasuke, Naruto, Shino…Woa les yeux ! Euh...je croyais qu'on était les seuls à être encore en vie… »

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? », demanda Itachi en désignant Tenten avec son menton.

-Rien de grave. », répondit la jeune fille. « T'es qui, toi ? »

-Itachi Uchiha… »

Sakura croisa les prunelles saphir de Sasuke avec les siennes, toujours dans les bras de Naruto, mais l'adolescent haussa ses épaules pour dire qu'il s'en fichait.

-Vous avez trouvé d'autre personne ? », demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

-Non, on vient de reprendre connaissance. », répondit Naruto.

-On continue, alors… ? », grommela Sasuke.

Ils acquiescèrent et se remirent en route, Lee soutenant Tenten qui grimaçait de douleur en se tenant le front. Lors de leurs fuite, elle s'était prise une pierre sur la tête. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas été trop grosse…

-Hinata, Ino et Temari son partie aux toilettes, et on était en train de vous attendre, quand ça a commencé à trembler. Shika nous à alors dit de fuir par le parking, on s'est tous précipité vers la porte, complètement paniqués. Je ne sais pas du tout par où sont partis les autres, c'était la confusion totale ! », expliqua Sakura.

-Et mon père ? Tu l'as vu ? », demanda Naruto, plein d'espoirs.

-Je…ne sais pas… »

Ils continuèrent la route en silence, quand Itachi vit de longs cheveux noirs, par terre. Ils contournèrent un tableau de classe, et découvrirent les corps de Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru et Kiba, qui gisaient au sol. Ainsi qu'une grande mare de sang.

-Mon dieu ! », murmura Tenten, les yeux écarquillés.

Shino pâlit violemment et se précipita vers Kiba, alors que Itachi, Sasuke et Naruto s'occupaient des trois autres. L'Aburame prit les épaules du petit brun et le mit en position assise avant de le secouer un peu.

-Kiba…kiba ! Réveilles-toi… ! »

-………… »

-Kiba ! »

-Aaaaah ! Arrête arrête ! J'ai mal au crâne ! », gémit le brun en grimaçant.

Shino respira profondément, soulagé, et jeta un coup d'œil aux autres. Neji était déjà assis, un peu sonné, Chouji se réveillait, et Shikamaru se massait la tête, boudeur.

-Personne n'est blessé ? », demanda Sakura, inquiète.

Les autres répondirent que non, et la jeune fille fronça ses sourcils.

-Mais…mais dans ce cas, à qui est tout ce sang… ? »

Neji plissa ses yeux gris et suivit la trace du sang jusqu'un amas de pierres. LA ! A moitié écrasée…une main…une main à la peau brune…

-Iruka-sensei… », murmura l'adolescent en se levant. Il s'approcha des cailloux et en fit rouler un au sol. Le visage du professeur était pratiquement méconnaissable, complètement écrabouillé. A cette vue, Sakura poussa un cri, horrifiée, et Chouji se pencha au sol, prit d'un haut-le-corps.

-C'est…horrible ! », souffla Naruto, les yeux écarquillés.

-…On devrait continuer. », lâcha Itachi.

Ils acquiescèrent et se remirent en route, quand ils croisèrent Gaara et Kankuro, qui marchaient vers eux. Sasuke et le rouquin se jetèrent un coup d'œil, et Itachi se présenta très brièvement.

-La sortie est coincée, on ne peut pas s'échapper par là… », expliqua Naruto.

-Et donc ? Vous voulez sortir par où ? », demanda Kankuro.

-Aucune idée. On essaie déjà de voir s'il y a d'autre survivants… », répondit Lee.

-Il n'y a personne derrière nous. On est déjà aller voir. Enfin, sans compter…les morts. », fit Gaara.

Les adolescents se turent, puis au bout d'un moment, Shikamaru se laissa tomber par terre en soupirant, comme abattu.

-En clair, on est coincé ! Pas de sortie à droite, par de sortie à gauche…c'est bien notre veine ! »

-… »

-Mourrons au moins sans se fatiguer… »

-« Mourrons » ? Comment ça « mourrons » ! », s'exclama Chouji.

-S'il n'y a aucune issue, cela veut dire que l'oxygène ne peut pas entrer dans le parking…en clair, on va finir par ne plus pouvoir respirer ! », expliqua Sakura.

-…Si au moins on pouvait avoir des nouvelles de l'extérieur…on pourrais savoir s'ils viennent nous chercher, ou non… », marmonna Shikamaru.

-Une radio ? C'est ça qu'il nous faut ? », fit Naruto.

-Ca pourrait servir, oui… »

-Laisse-moi faire ! »

Le blond se dirigea vers une voiture toute défoncée, et attrapa un caillou avant de le balancer sur la vitre pour la briser. Il se glissa à l'intérieur et entreprit alors d'arracher la radio.

-Me dîtes pas que cet idiot est capable de faire marcher une radio… », fit Shikamaru, perplexe.

-Naruto aide souvent le garagiste de son quartier, pendant les week-end… », répondit Kiba en haussant ses épaules.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après moult bidouillages, Naruto revint vers eux, l'objet dans les mains, et le posa au sol avant de le régler. Le son montait parfois dans les aigus en sifflant, il y avait beaucoup de grésillements et autre bruits parasites, mais ils parvinrent enfin à capter une chaîne d'infos.

Les adolescents se regroupèrent autour de la radio pour écouter.

_« -Suite au terrible tremblement de terre qui à secoué tout le pays du feu, des tonnes de constructions de sont abattues. Selon le professeur Sarutobi, il se situerais entre le niveau sept et huit, de l'échelle de Richeterre ! C'est une véritable catastrophe qui c'est abattue sur le pays ! Mais la région ayant subit le plus de dégât est celle de Konoha, située tout près du foyer du seisme. Selon les secouristes, le plus grave des dégâts se trouve être le seul collège de la région, qui date de plusieurs années. Il se serait complètement effondré sur lui même ! Mais laissons place à notre envoyé spéciale. »_

_« -Oui ! Ici Ebisu, je me trouve au collège de Konoha ! Plusieurs personnes se trouvent déjà là, notamment la police, les pompiers, et la croix rouge ! Pour l'instant, aucune personne n'a été trouvée. Attendez, monsieur ! Monsieur, s'il vous plait, expliquez-nous la situation ! »_

_« -Et bien…c'est dur à dire…nous ne pouvons pas vraiment évaluer les dégâts, le collège est complètement détruit ! Il ne reste plus qu'un gros tas de débris, et nos machines ne peuvent pas tout déblayer tant que nous n'avons pas mesuré la résistance du sol. Nous faisons de notre mieux, mais l'opération va prendre beaucoup de temps…Espérons que les survivants aient assez d'air pour survivre ! »_

_« -A combien situé vous le temps de l'opération ? »_

_« -Cinq à Six heures. »_

Shikamaru leva un regard grave vers ses camarades.

-…Cinq heure…c'est foutu…si on sort pas par nos propres moyens, on est morts… »


End file.
